


【The Witcher/猎魔人】Dead man tells no tale（学院AU

by DoloresM



Category: Thronebreaker: The Witcher Tales, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, M/M, the fellows of the thronebreaker only appear in the EXTRA EPISODE
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Summary: 神秘学校迎来了一个神秘的转校生。





	1. Chapter 1

预警：人物有私设。

基本无cp，主雷吉斯，丹德里恩，杰洛特，私心tag

 

“嘿，听说了吗，咱们学校来了一个转校生。”丹德里恩从上铺探出头来，冲着还在桌子上捣鼓蒸馏器的雷吉斯喊道，“院群里都传遍了，还有一大把模糊的偷拍。”他伸手把手机屏幕朝向他的室友。

雷吉斯回头看了一眼，“是的，这张照片都已经被传播院的学生打印贴在了告示板上。”他不紧不慢地说，“还有食堂以及学生活动中心。恕我直言，我不清楚是什么引得所有人如此轰动。”

丹德里恩夸张地叹了口气，“从来没有人转校，懂吗，这里的学生要不是自己找来的就是被挖掘来的，没有人会半途加入。”

雷吉斯好脾气地等待对方戏剧性的停顿，“有谁能在外面的世界撑过20年，这里有一大半人是从小学升到大学。”

“也许这位转校生现在才发现自己与众不同。”雷吉斯评论道，“说起来，你为什么还在刷手机，我记得今天下午你的论文就到死线了。”

“我要是和你说我花钱让一位朋友帮忙写了论文，你不会跨院提交举报申请给我导师吧。”丹德里恩抱着手机趴在床上紧张地冲室友笑了笑。

“看在你是我室友的份上。”雷吉斯摊了摊手，“再给你一个小道消息。他会住在我们的寝室。”接着他就又回头忙乎自己的实验了，留下上铺的人大张着嘴，过了一会儿丹德里恩从床上跳了下来，“我要收拾收拾！”他大声宣布道，“这都是什么，西方经济学和国际贸易实务？”他把堆在桌子上的书都强行塞到了书橱上。“所以为什么一开始这个四人寝室只有咱们两个人？”

“因为那位心理学的女士申请转到楼下的寝室了。”雷吉斯面前的装置发出了一声爆炸般的巨响，吓得丹德里恩把手里捧着的一大摞旧书扔了出去。这时候寝室的门打开了，那堆书不偏不倚地砸在了对方的脸上和身上。

“这是什么神秘的接待仪式吗？”来人沉默了一秒后问道。

“仪式？什么？不是，不不不，十分抱歉。”丹德里恩慌忙上前把书从地上捡起来，拼命躲开对方那个考究的目光。

“爱米尔·雷吉斯。”坐在椅子上的人转身介绍到，“这位是朱利安·阿尔弗雷德。”

“叫我丹德里恩。”他一只手捧着书并用下巴磕在书面上，伸出另一只手要和对方握手，“贸易经济专业的，他是生物技术的，你呢？”

来人把目光投向了雷吉斯，他挑了下眉才握住了面前人的手，“杰洛特。化学制药。”他的头发是灰白色的，金色的眼睛带有猫眼一般的瞳孔，丹德里恩和对方对上视线的时候打了一个冷颤。

“看起来你和雷吉斯会有很多相同的课程。”他笑着后退了两步把书整理到书架上。“说起来，你是怎么不引起轰动到达寝室的？我听说雨燕楼的姑娘们把咱们楼下围了个水泄不通。”

“我猜是二楼的窗口。”雷吉斯说道。

“你的观察十分敏锐。”杰洛特用脚把门关上然后将行李丢到了下铺的床板上，他的行李少的可怜。

“你的衣服被划破了，而二楼的破窗恰好有这样一块碎玻璃能在这样的位置造成缺口。”雷吉斯神秘地笑了，“容我冒昧问下，你的专业？具体来说是你夜晚的专业。”

杰洛特收拾行李的动作顿了一下，“炼金。”他最后答道。

“什么，那就是说你们晚上要一起上课！”丹德里恩字面意义地尖叫起来，“而只有我要和一群疯子学法术？还不是和美丽的女士们一起学巫术！”

“你是吟唱系的吗？”杰洛特问道，“你这个高音快要震破我的鼓膜了。”

“我不知道是要夸你聪明还是指责你在诋毁我的声音。”丹德里恩嘀咕道，“但是朋友们，记得学校的规矩吗，‘有阳光的时刻不得谈论黑夜中的勾当’。”

“是事宜。”雷吉斯好心提醒道。“而且是不能在公共场合，确切地说是学校以外的地方。你上次罚抄的校规这就记不清了吗。”

“那不是罚，是我热爱学校的心！”对方反驳说，“我还把我的手抄稿贴到了校长办公室，他开心得不得了。”这时候丹德里恩惊恐地发现转校生笑了起来，很细微的那种勾了勾嘴角，配上他冷漠无比的脸倒是显得格格不入。

“我算是发现了，你是个话痨还是个自来熟，而雷吉斯。”杰洛特转头看着对方意味深长地说，“你什么都不怕。”他获得了对方一个微笑。

“什么？他要怕什么，你难道能是个狼人吗？”丹德里恩打趣道，他终于把桌子收拾干净给新来的人腾出了空间，“上一次我见到狼人还是在教授的地下室，死了几百年的那种。”

杰洛特抛着自己的项链玩，“你上一次见到吸血鬼是什么时候？”

“所有人都知道吸血鬼是假的，都市传说，古代贵族的臆想。”对方嘲讽着，“大蒜阳光十字架和木锥，这些东西也都是穷人欺骗自己的迷信。”

“说的没错。”杰洛特走到两人面前耸了耸肩，“前提是你面对的是高等吸血鬼，他们和人类一样，行走在阳光下，把饮血当作兴趣。”

雷吉斯站了起来，他几乎和杰洛特一般高，他俩的距离近到引起了不适而紧张的气氛，丹德里恩眼神在二人之间摇摆了一下想要拉开他们，这时候雷吉斯开口了，“你对传说中的生物了解相当透彻，能问下你的第二专业吗？”

“狩魔。”

 

 

 

TBC

 

——————————————————————

其实本来只想搞一个普通大学寝室拉呱AU，后来选专业选的我心力憔悴，而且我在疯狂避免撞梗……干脆稍微借鉴了一下龙族的微妙想法，立于普罗大众的异类学院。

为什么相遇我写了整整一章……

之后还会有凯尔莫罕三傻x我终于把人设想得差不多了……


	2. 莱里亚救援俱乐部（王权的陨落）（番外一）

“雷纳德，再提醒我一遍为什么我加入了这个‘莱里亚救援俱乐部’？”米薇掐着腰怒气冲冲地站在一圈椅子的中央。  
“是你当时说，‘只要有人能把俱乐部的成立传到院长校长和学巫术的那群疯子那里’你就加入，并且负责经费处理。”雷纳德抱着电脑把键盘敲得震天响，一只不老实的手探到了他面前被他一巴掌拍开。  
“我明天，截稿。我还有三个程序没有写完，一份论文还有两轮检测！”他皱着眉低吼道，“所以如果你不想我明天把你那份写了一半的稿子黑掉然后删除，现在，离我远点，加斯科。”被点名的人悻悻地收回手，冲着米薇露出一个狡猾的笑容。  
“哦拜托，你连着两个周都在折腾你这份作业了，现在又不是考试周！”加斯科凑近雷纳德耳边说，他再次伸出手的时候被米薇扯住了衣领。  
“够了加斯科，我可不想一个睡眠不足的雷纳德在俱乐部谋杀副部长。”她伸出一根手指示意加斯科坐到离IT狂人远一些的座位。“问题来了，剩下的人都去哪儿了。”  
加斯科乖巧地举手示意说话，愉悦地看着部长凝眉叹气，“艾克带着剩下的人去围堵那个转校生了。我听说他们之前有过一面之缘，我还听说今天转校生就要搬进寝室了。”  
“让我猜猜看，转校生要来的消息是你散布的，搬寝室的事儿也是你说的，告示板、食堂还有学生中心的海报也是你贴的。”米薇得到对方一个自豪的挑眉之后决定找个椅子坐下压压惊。  
“其实我还贴在了男厕所。”“加斯科！”  
“其实搬寝室的事情是丹德里恩告诉我的。”加斯科摆弄着手机快速地回复什么，“他的室友知道的很多……嗯，太多了。丹德里恩简直是个话痨！我一半的作业都可以用他的话来提交。”  
“所以，你俩的夜晚作业写完了吗？”米薇好心地问道，在发现加斯科脸色苍白的时候险些尖叫起来，“你忘了？你忘了你的法术课作业？”她猛地站起来仿佛要给对方一巴掌，“拉多维德教授出了名的严格你忘了吗！上一个没交作业的直接被踢出学院了！”  
加斯科没有理会米薇，他跑到雷纳德面前摆出了一个人畜无害的笑容，“我知道你一个小时就能完成你的白天作业，拜托雷纳德，你帮我把那份配药单写出来吧！拜托了我知道你会。”  
要不是雷纳德认识加斯科太久了，他绝对没法从加斯科那个可怜兮兮的声音里找到那一丝算计。“抱歉。”他冷静地说，“可是我修的不是法学而是武练。咱们根本没有学过一样的科目。”  
“可是你跟着米薇去学过魔药！魔药和法学其实真的差不多，要不这样，我欠你一个人情，下次你说什么我都答应！”加斯科伸手挡住了电脑屏幕，终于逼得雷纳德抬头看他。  
“为什么你不找米薇帮你写作业。”  
“你觉得我/她会帮我吗？”米薇和加斯科一同质疑道，雷纳德被呛得咳了一声。  
“你欠我一个人情。”他最后说道，“你别以为这个人情我会让你简单还上。”他挪开了加斯科的手，无视对方假惺惺感动到擦眼泪的样子。  
“太好了！那我今晚再写我传播学的作业也来得及！”加斯科又坐回了椅子上，这一次是在雷纳德身边的椅子。  
“你的舆论学是不是还没复习，你不是有期中考试吗？”米薇又问道，对方的回复被开门声打断了，走进来的是怒气冲冲的艾克。  
“你们敢相信吗！”他手舞足蹈地说道，“那个转校生，白发的混球，他看了我一眼就跳上了二楼的窗户！”  
巴纳巴斯抱着折叠梯跟在后面，对于一个侏儒来说这个梯子有些大了，所以黑蕾拉好心地帮忙拿了起来。“他把我的梯子踹倒了！”小个子控诉到，“谁不想知道转校生去哪个宿舍呢！”  
“所有雨燕塔的姑娘都去围着他，包括叶奈法，那个黑白配色的高高在上的女人。”伊斯贝尔找了个椅子坐下说，“特莉丝也在，还有一大半女巫会所的人。”  
“剩下那部分呢？”加斯科笑着问道。  
“在上课。”伊斯贝尔翻了翻手机，“居然还有人给她们直播？”然后她把眼神投给了刚刚问话的人，“我的天，又是你，你从哪里弄到的摄像头。”  
“业内机密。”加斯科摊摊手，“作为一个学传播学的精英——”  
“闭嘴！”雷纳德和艾克一起吼道。  
终于，俱乐部的最后一名成员姗姗来迟，加博推开门后立刻把门关上了，“老天！你们知道转校生和谁是室友吗？”所有人都摒息以待的时候加斯科发出叫喊。  
“操他的！”他从椅子上跳了起来，险些把手机扔了出去，“那个白发的和丹德里恩一个寝室！”他把屏幕分享给俱乐部的成员看，“狩魔！什么样的疯子学狩魔！”  
“丹德里恩的寝室？”艾克想了想，随即声音也变得尖锐起来，“那他岂不是和生物系那个天才一个屋，叫什么雷来着。”  
“爱米尔•雷吉斯。”一直沉默的雷纳德合上了电脑，他把一个U盘递到加斯科手里，“你欠我的。”  
“这么快！”加斯科惊叹道，“你确定你不是维基百科一下给我复制粘贴来的？”他收到了对方一个瞪视只能吐吐舌头作罢。  
艾克托着下巴沉思了一会儿，“我听说。”他低沉的声音引起了大家的注意，“转校生之前在布拉维坎大学就读，之后的事情你们都知道了。”  
“谋杀和血洗。”米薇皱着眉沉思，“当时出事的学院只活下来了三个人。”  
“其中一个就是他。”艾克接着说道，他被加斯科怼到面前的手机打断了。  
“看他的眼睛。”加斯科说道，“我现在还浑身冷汗。”手机屏幕是赫然是一只金灿色的眸子，瞳孔细长，米薇深吸了一口气。  
“等等，我能问下你从哪里弄来的照片。”雷纳德拍了拍对方肩膀问。  
“丹德里恩那个傻子问转校生‘我能不能拍一下你的眼睛’，对方同意了。”加斯科滑稽地用手指比划着引号，“如果他真是你们说的那么神秘，那我郑重地通知你们，不出三天他就会被丹德里恩带成智障。”他的话赢得了整个俱乐部的一致好评。  
毕竟当年雷吉斯保送进来的多牛逼，狂霸酷拽屌，跟着丹德里恩住了三天宿舍就开始抱着乌鸦说话，看得生物系老师无比心痛。  
“今天我们到底为什么在这里集合？”最后加博问道。  
“额。”加斯科哽了一下，“我以为你们会想出来聊聊转校生……”  
“在群里聊会死吗！”艾克说着就要举起椅子，加斯科灵活地躲到了雷纳德身后并且死死地抓住了对方的腰带。  
“顺便听你们聊天完成一下我今天的论文，你这个宗教狂徒！”然后一个椅子擦着雷纳德的头顶扔了过去。幸好加斯科比雷纳德矮一些。

 

TBC

——————————————————————————————  
瞎写的，活在对话里的雷丹狼。居然比正片字数多，我是没救了。  
我居然忘记了救国小队那几个人的名字，百度都查不到，我又开游戏重看的，叹气。


End file.
